worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Smokey
Smokey is a Piston Cup legend and the owner of Smokey's Automotive Service. He is a 1946 Hudson pick-up truck that is painted reddish-orange, with a brown flatbed. His character is a tribute to legendary racing mechanic Smokey Yunick.Bob Sorokanich (April 7, 2017). "How Disney Pixar's Cars 3 Pays Loving Tribute to Four NASCAR Heroes" Roadandtrack.com. History ''Cars 3'' In Cars 3, Lightning McQueen visits Thomasville seeking advice from Smokey and meets the other local former Piston Cup legends, including Louise Nash, River Scott, and Junior Moon. Smokey helps McQueen and Cruz Ramirez during their training at the Thomasville Speedway. He was Doc Hudson's trainer during his days on the dirt track and taught him everything Doc passed on to Lightning. Smokey shows McQueen his collection of letters from Doc, detailing McQueen's success with Doc as part of the news stories. He agrees to train McQueen and Cruz for the Florida 500 and shows up to be McQueen's crew chief. He is present when Cruz rejects Sterling's offer after the final race. ''Cars 3: Driven to Win'' Smokey is an unlockable character in Cars 3: Driven to Win, in which he only appears in his "Heyday" paint job. He becomes playable after the player completes 124 skill checks. Appearances *''Cars 3'' *''Cars 3: Driven to Win'' Personal information Personality and traits Smokey at first seems grouchy and grumpy, but inside he is really caring for others and is always ready to have some good time with old friends. Smokey is also a car that will say what's on his mind. Profiles and statistics *Bios **"Smokey is a Piston Cup team owner, crew chief, and the best dang mechanic in town. He also helped put Thomasville and a rookie racer known as the Fabulous Hudson Hornet on the map back in the 1950s. Smokey is known for his crafty tactics at the track, and the tales about his racing ingenuity seem to grow a bit taller with each telling. He has a gruff exterior and a very strong opinion when it comes to what he feels is right or wrong, but he often wrestles between going with his head (logic) or his gut (instinct), sometimes leaving his heart out by mistake. One thing is for sure: Smokey always wants to do right by his friends."Meet the Cars Portrayals *Chris Cooper - Cars 3 Gallery Lightningandtheracingroots.jpg 1_(3).jpg 2_(2).jpg 3_(3).jpg Smokey -2.png Smokey -3.png Smokey -1.png Smokey -4.png Smokey -5.png Smokey -6.png Smokey -7.png Smokey -8.png Young Smokey -2.png|Young Smokey Cruz Ramirez -6.png Freddy1.png DriventoWinCharacters.jpg|''Cars 3: Driven to Win'' Smokey.jpg Quotes *"You'll never be as fast as Storm, but you can be smarter than him." - Cars 3 *"You will never be the racer you once were. Accept it." - Cars 3 *"Don't underestimate us old timers. ''" - ''Cars 3, Driven To Win *''"Guido, turn up the heat!" - Cars 3'' *"Hud saw something in you, you don't even see in yourself." - Cars 3 *''"Go make Hud proud!" ''-'' Cars 3'' *"We've got some work to do!" - Cars 3 Rivalry trailer *"I said gun it!" - Cars 3 Names in other languages References Ru:Выхлопpl:Kazimierz Szpachel Category:Characters Category:Cars 3 Category:Cars 3: Driven to Win Category:Playable Characters Category:Trucks, buses Category:Rusty cars Category:Crew Chiefs Category:Guest cameos, parodies Category:Cars 3 Characters Category:Piston Cup Category:Thomasville Category:Male characters Category:Pickup trucks Category:Americans